End of the World
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Naruto thought he lost everything when the infection broke out, but what happens when a group of survivors take him in? Will they be able to keep each other alive? SasuNaruSasu. ZOMBIES. Other Couples. Yaoi. Character Death. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thank you for coming across this story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Please Review. :) I know this is a very short beginning, but there is much more to come.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the character's of this story.

Beta: JorJor857

Dedication: Jordan, because she believes in me. AND the readers of my stories.

* * *

><p><em>Somebody,<em>

_Playgrounds are void of laugher, houses empty of joy and celebration, yet cities are over populated. It's been three years since the infection broke out; three years since life inhabited the earth freely, three years since every happiness was taken from me. _

_We were happy. One day we both were sitting out on the veranda, talking about our lives, our child, and the next she was stolen from me. Everything was taken, everything was dead. No cause was ever determined in the slow decline of the human population and once you're to be believed the last alive, you forget to care. _

_Now life seems empty. I travel the best I can and search for supplies, but it's starting to get lonely out here on the big 'ol road. I haven't seen a real, live person in over a year and a half, but there has to be survivors like me, right? I'm starting to doubt that. _

_Today I'll be entering Arizona. I figured I might as well visit the deadly state. Dead like everything else in this fucked up world. _

_- N_

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki slid to a halt just outside the small, deserted town of Prescott, Arizona. He pulled a burnt orange and black helmet with gloved hands from his head, enjoying the slight breeze that rustled bright blonde locks. Cerulean blue eyes scanned the visible parts of the town and frowned. A few creatures were prowling around, but not as many as he expected.<p>

Seeing no immediate threat to him or his safety, he decided to try the gas station to his left for supplies. It was completely void of life, not even a dead figure moving about recklessly. He hopped off his burnt orange and black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle and opted to roll it over to the station instead. It was best not to draw attention.

Luckily the gas station was empty of dead, but it was also empty of many supplies. What little gas was found was pumped into his motorcycle and anything else was shoved into the large backpack on his back. Finally, after packing everything up, Naruto decided to get the hell out of town before sun down. He revved the engine to life and pulled his helmet down over messy blonde locks. He creatures around noticed as he sped through the town and awkwardly tried to follow. They were slow and decaying; Naruto was sure they couldn't keep up.

He shot a few zombies to be safe as his passed the city limits.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto had stopped about fifteen miles outside Prescott on the side of the road. He began to set up a small camp for the night although sleep was never usually obtained. He started a fire with the skill of a wood's man and rustled up some canned food for dinner. Once satisfied and starting to feel the tug of sleep, the blonde settled down on his sleeping bag with his back against a rock. There he began to write in his journal about the day's events.

_Somebody,_

_Today was just like every other day. I made it to Arizona, but it's pretty much deserted. No sign of living people or tracks to indicate otherwise. The town of Prescott held little supplies and was pretty run down. Zombies were in limited numbers surprisingly._

_I noticed I was a little distracted today. Hinata kept popping up into my mind randomly. It's almost been two years since her death and I think it's starting to affect me. Losing the child and her has been plaguing my mind recently. I think it's the loneliness starting to set in. I need to find someone, anyone._

_I just think-_

Naruto became aware of a noise to his left. Crack, thud, moan. He picked up his hand gun from beside him and switched the safety off silently. He stood quickly with both gun and flash light raised, scanning the area around him.

There. Lying on the ground was a man. Naruto moved forward to see his face a little clearer. The man was not a zombie, not a creature, but a human. He was around his age of twenty-two with dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail above his head. He was smugly smiling at him like he knew something the other did not.

The cocking of a gun came next and the blonde realized the sound was right in the back of his head, barrel touching his scalp.

"Now what do we have here. Put the gun down, Blondie." The person behind him said, digging the gun harder against his scalp. Naruto concluded from the deep, smooth voice that his other capture was indeed male and dropped his gun to the floor.

The other man pulled himself from the ground where he had been waiting out the events and dusted himself off. Naruto noted the dark denim and dark gray shirt he was wearing with little interest, but did not move a muscle in the effort to not be shot.

"That's better, but stay where you are." The man with the gun at his head stated, never making the move to lower the weapon. "Check it out, Shika."

Naruto caught the name at the ending and watched as the name called Shika went through his belongings. Nothing seemed to catch the man's interest as his pushed things aside, finally settling to go through his food storage bag. There wasn't a lot of food, but enough for him to last awhile.

"He's got some, but not much," Shikamaru stated, packing the bag back up gently. Food was hard to come by these days.

"You can have it," Naruto stated, still not moving from his spot. His eyes were glued on the man before him. After almost two years he was seeing and speaking with a live person, and not just one. There were survivors like him. Granted, one had a gun leaving a bruise on the back of his head, but he could work with what he had.

Shikamaru noted him with interested, but glanced back to the man behind him. He nodded once and Naruto felt the gun leave his head. He started to slowly smile at the kindness before he was slammed on the back of his head. He fell to his knees in a gasp and the world started to spin as he hit the ground.

"That might have been a little too hard, Sasuke."

His eyes slipped closed and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt like he was flying. He was soaring and twisting along, dunking in and out of clouds on his extremely bumpy ride. He flew up high and crashed down into another cloud, but instead of falling through he hit it and bounced off. And Again.<p>

He jerked awake suddenly, blinking his eyes to adjust to the bright sun light outside the window. Wait, window? Naruto began to panic, finding his wrists tied in front of him and the steady bumping along of the dodge truck he was in. The alignment was out, which he could tell from the constant bumping on the smooth road.

"Your awake," A man he never saw, but recognized the voice of was sitting next to him driving. The man, Sasuke, he remember his name being before he blacked out never took his eyes from the road.

Sasuke was beautiful. He was a little messed up from the constant on the road living, but his features were to die for. Dark eyes and dark, silky looking hair faired nicely with smooth porcelain skin. Naruto had never been into guys, but from the looks of the one before him, he wouldn't mind trying.

An image of his wife passed through his mind and silenced those thoughts.

"Yeah, I was pretty sure I would be dead," Naruto muttered back, tugging his wrist restraints in annoyance.

Sasuke glanced from the road for only a moment, but did not speak. Instead, Shikamaru leaned forward from the back seat of the 4x4 and cut the bonds with his pocket knife, being extra careful to not cut either of them on the bumpy ride. "I wouldn't let him. I figured you could have some use for us." He settled back into his seat.

Naruto grimaced, so apparently he was supposed to be dead at the hands of this Sasuke guy. He rubbed his aching wrists gently and watched the raven-haired man from the corner of his eye. "and if I don't prove to be useful?" he asked.

"I'll shoot you myself," Sasuke supplied, face unreadable. He took one hand off of the steering wheel and made a gun, placing the fingertip at Naruto. They made eye contact just as Sasuke said the words, 'Bang'. Then he dropped his hand like nothing happened.

Naruto gulped.

"Don't let Sasuke scare you, he's intimidating. What's your name anyway?" Shikamaru asked, resuming his relaxed position of lying across the seats in the back.

Naruto turned his gaze outside the window, watching the scenery pass by. He was amazed that the truck still had air conditioning, which he noticed was blowing from the vents. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you, Naruto. As you know, the one next to you is Sasuke Uchiha, or the asshole to many and I am Shikamaru Nara. Most call me Shika though."

"Most? There's more of you?" Naruto whipped his head around so fast he thought he had whiplash. Surprise was written all over his face as he turned to look at the other man in the back, causing Sasuke to reach for his gun out of instinct. When nothing happened and Naruto told him to calm down, he released.

Shikamaru smiled. "Yeah, about twenty-two. You make twenty-three."

Naruto realized then that he had found survivors, or at least, they had found him. After all of his searching and wandering, he finally found other humans, alive.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, Sasuke pulled the truck into a paved pathway. He entered a code into the scanner outside of his window and glanced around the truck before hitting 'enter'. Naruto noticed the gate closed behind the truck almost as quickly as it opened. They had a compound from the looks of it.<p>

It was a warehouse of some sort with people armed on the roof. Nothing fancy, but it looked well protected by the people around. Naruto heard a noise from the right and noticed a small playground with a few children running around playing. Some stopped to wave at the truck. Parents were close by and armed, just to be safe.

Once they reached the warehouse, Sasuke pulled the truck around and began to back it up. He pressed on the horn to notify someone to open the loading door, but nothing happened. He continued to press, but the door never lifted. Finally he reached over, startling Naruto as he threw open the glove box and barked into the hand held radio. "Kiba, you stupid mutt, open the fucking door."

Silence rained over the truck for a moment, before the crackling radio came to life. "Chill out, Uchiha. I was out," The warehouse door began to lift behind them. "Alright, princess, bring it in."

Sasuke growled and slammed the radio away, backing the truck into the open door way. Naruto noticed several people standing around inside, looking at him in surprise. Sasuke and Shikamaru both exited from their respective doors, only Sasuke staying near to look at the other. "Hey Blondie, you going to get out? We don't bite."

Naruto nodded his head and pushed up the door, sliding from the seat. He slammed it behind him as Sasuke began barking orders at people to take things from the truck bed. Naruto smiled at the group gathering around him and scratched the back of his head in nervous habit.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." He greeted when no one spoke.

Finally, a bubblegum pink haired girl latched onto him in a hug. "Welcome Naruto, we're glad to have you," she murmured, but the others seemed to agree. She released him with a smile. "I'm Sakura." She then stood back and introduced the other girl with her. "This is Ino."

Naruto was surprised to be hugged by the other girl, but smiled none the less. He had missed interacting with other people very much. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you."

Before anything else could occur, Sasuke walked by carrying some equipment to give to the girls and then ordered Naruto to follow him. The blonde gave no fight as he did and waited for instruction, clearly respecting Sasuke as the leader.

He was surprised when he reached the back end of the dodge and came face to face with his motorcycle and personal belongs. He was positive Sasuke had left them with his body in the dessert. Seeing as his body was not left out to rot, he could see why his belongs were not either.

"Help me get this thing down," Sasuke pushed the heavy bike toward the end and Naruto reached out to bring it safely to the ground. Together, they got the bike and Naruto's belongs out of the truck.

"Thanks," Naruto stated as he leaned against the open bed of the truck, Sasuke standing next to him. The raven just nodded his head in acknowledgement, but said nothing. Naruto continued, "Listen, I know you didn't have to bring me and all, but I'm glad you did. I can help out. Starting with your piece of shit truck."

Sasuke turned a hateful glare in Naruto's direction, causing the Naruto to break out in joyful laughter. Men and their toys. "Alright, I've got to admit you've kept it nice, but it needs some serious internal work. You got a mechanic around here?"

Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I must be stupid. I forgot to hand select my survivor's to include a mechanic for my truck when the world is ending. Well fuck me."

Naruto grinned, "You offering?"

Sasuke glared once more, deadly.

"I meant for me to be your mechanic. Not to be conceded at all, but I'm damn good." Naruto flashed the stupid grin, and Sasuke gave in.

"Be whatever you want to be, but you better prove to be useful or the threat still stands," Sasuke stated, pushing off the truck and heading into the compound.

Somehow the threat no longer scared Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you to the people that reviewed to this story. If you were one of them, you might have noticed how I added a new chapter quickly. I like reviews.

However, I believe that I will be starting a Monday/Tuesday update schedule. I will try my best to stick to this schedule, but I am starting Fall class next Monday. I do have a head start on this story though, so I should be fine.

If you have a moment, please drop off a word. I would really like to hear some thoughts about this story. It's been awhile since I've wrote anything.

Thank you, readers!

**Dedication**: JorJor857 (This is my girlfriend, and she is in the process of drawing a comic to accompany this story. She has also made some lovely pictures of Sasuke and Naruto that should be up soon).

**Disclaimer**: I almost won my house back in the lawsuit for ownership, but once again lost it and my dog.

* * *

><p>Naruto was amazed by the time and effort the group of people had put into the compound that he had called home for two weeks. The warehouse had been divided and built into any actual home like structure. There was a living room, dining hall, medical room, and separate floors devoted to bedrooms and living quarters. Although the structure was large, there were still space issues in different parts.<p>

Naruto had been a natural fit into the group, squeezing in and brightening the days of the people around him. He was always full of laughter and the children greedily wanted his attention most of the time. Even Sasuke seemed to be in a slightly better mood, according to the community.

Naruto headed for the dining hall to see what the cook was rustling up for dinner. Chouji Akimichi was an amazing chef and somehow always found uses for any kind of food the recovery team came across. The heavy man was thick skinned and loved to enjoy a good meal, but times were hard and food was low. Chouji enjoyed the challenge of feeding everyone equally.

"Hey there man, what's cooking?" Naruto asked as he entered the busy kitchen area. He leaned against the counter as he watched Chouji chop some kind of vegetable before tossing it into the pot next to him.

The bigger man smiled at seeing his new guest. "I got a stew going for tonight. Ino's garden has some amazing vegetables right now and we still have a little meat left. It'll work." He severed up a hot plate of the stew simmering behind him, and then handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks man," Naruto grinned and grabbed two spoons before taking the other bowl of soup too. He then exited the kitchen area and headed to his normal spot. It was silly really; he would have never expected to have a spot at a dinner table again. He took his seat and slid the other steaming bowl to the man jotting notes beside him. "Working hard?"

"Hn," Sasuke commented, finishing a note before shutting the note pad. He took the offered spoon and thanked the blonde for his meal. It was a ritual since the first day Naruto arrived. Sasuke would over work himself with the compound, and Naruto would bring him food to stay alive. "I was thinking maybe you and I could take the team out tomorrow, maybe hit up some of the smaller towns along the highway? There's a few we could have missed."

"Sure thing. Just give the word, Sasu."

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the pet name. Naruto had turned out to be very useful to the compound. He was great at mechanic work like he bragged, a know-how with plumbing and electricity, and even a good asset to Sasuke's recovery team. Although the blonde was annoying and way too cheerful, Sasuke was not able to continue his threat of shooting the man. Castration maybe, but not death.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" The voice of Sakura reached across the fairly large dining hall from where she waved frantically. Ino sat by her side smiling. Sakura and Ino were best friends that Sasuke had saved during the beginning of the infection. Although many people were not prepared for the sudden outbreak of zombies, Sasuke was. He had found the girls trying to kill off some creatures and bought them home. They had lost everything like him, but then again, so had everyone.

Sasuke simply waved the girls off, but Naruto rolled his eyes and walked over to them.

"Ladies," He bowed as he reached the table, their giggling filling the space around him. Note be told, Naruto was an excellent piece of eye candy for the two women. Although Ino was engaged to Shikamaru, it did not keep her from looking.

The same could have been said in Naruto's vision. Sakura was gorgeous with bright pink hair and green eyes. Her skin was smooth and flawless. Her body was curvy, but shaped to perfection. Ino was different, but just as beautiful. She had long blond hair that fell over one shoulder, a single clip holding it. She was given a large chest and curvy hips, but was very well proportioned.

"Naruto, would you like to come out with the children and me tomorrow? We were going to practice archery and you're so good at it," Sakura asked, trying to make herself more appealing by leaning over. Her attempts did not go unnoticed, but Naruto also didn't feel interested in her like he should have.

The blonde shook his head in negative, "Sorry Sakura, I just promised to go on recovery with Sasuke tomorrow. Next time?" he smiled and she nodded in failure. Ino patted her back gently.

"You and Sasuke seem to be getting pretty close," Ino commented, but didn't try to insinuate anything. There were gay couples at the compound.

"Yeah, I guess. He seems lonely," Naruto glanced back a Sasuke who was working once again and not eating. He frowned, and stood up. "I better get going. See you ladies around." He waved off as he headed back over to the raven-haired man.

Sakura and Ino watched as Naruto took his seat again and Sasuke immediately cheered up. He stopped working and starting eating. God be told, he even smiled.

"Do you think…," Sakura began.

Ino just nodded her head.

* * *

><p><em>Somebody, <em>

_I'm surprised how well I fit into this new place. It seems like a dream. The people are nice, the warehouse is a perfect spot for rebuilding, and people are finally starting to smile again. It was hard being alone before, but now I cannot image life without them. _

_Although Sasuke might seem like an asshole to many; I find myself enjoying his company. Since arriving, I feel some kind of connection to him. I know we have never met before, I would have remembered those eyes, but something about him strikes me. _

_As for the others, I have noticed Sakura and Ino staring at me lately. Every time I make eye contact with them, they disappear. I feel like something is going on with them, but what is a mystery. They speak to me as if nothing is wrong. _

_It's late and we are leaving the compound for a recovery mission in the morning. _

_ -N_

* * *

><p>'<em>It's clear over her.'<em>

Sasuke nodded to himself and marked another part of the map off.

'_No sign of anything over here, either.'_

Sasuke frowned, crossing off another. He was sitting inside of his truck marking off the areas cleared by his team. He had chosen to take Naruto and Kiba as his main hunters, but a few of the other compound hunters had tagged along.

"Kiba, you see anything of use in there at all?" Sasuke spoke into his end of the radio and waited. There was no answer. "Kiba, repeat, do you have anything of use?" Again, Sasuke was greeted with silence. He searched the map to see where the last area Kiba checked in at was.

"Naruto, come in."

'_Yeah?'_

"Kiba's offline. He's not responding. Check it out. He was downstairs at last check in."

'_I'm on it.'_

Sasuke waited a good ten minutes before trying Naruto again. The blonde did not answer his radio, nor did the other teammates. Sasuke threw the map on his passage seat and grabbed his radio to strap to him. He gathered his equipment and finally his gun, before exiting the truck. Outside, the area was still void of any life.

He approached the building with caution and entered the front. His flashlight was on and his gun was pointed out as he cleared one area at a time. Each room around him was empty and there was no one around. He reached the room at the end of the hall when the noise of a bottle being kicked caught his attention and he flicked the light toward the sound. He almost shot before blonde hair caught his attention. Naruto was staring at him from a corner with a finger pressed to his lips, the symbol for silence. From his look, Sasuke did not question it.

Then using only his gestures, he managed to make it clear to Sasuke that Kiba was in the room and the room was filled with mummies. Oh wait, the room was filled with zombies. Great. Sasuke snapped his flashlight off and the group was once again brought back into darkness. Zombies couldn't see never well so it was no surprise that they didn't notice the dim light in the hall to begin with. Naruto moved slowly and Sasuke could only make out parts of him as he slipped out of the room.

Hot breath washed over Sasuke's ear as Naruto approached his personal space. "Kiba's coming," he whispered very low, giving his voice a seductive tone. Sasuke decided it was a very bad time to be thinking that.

They waited off to the side for a good five minutes with guns raised before Kiba slipped out into the hallway holding Akamaru in his hands. Relieved to have their teammates back, the three decided to get out of the building. Their plan was going well until one of the other hunters appeared at the end of the hall, yelling at them. Sasuke tried to motion for him to shut up, but the idiot kept yelling.

Finally, hearing the noises and sensing the danger of an approaching attack, the group took off running down the hall.

Shots could be heard from all around and luckily the other hunter was waiting in the front of the building. Once he saw his team barreling at him with a zombie attack following at a decent pace, he was out the door. Naruto managed to stop a few times to get a shot or two, but only to make sure everyone got out.

They ran out the front door at top speed, dead piling out after them in hordes. Everyone piled hurriedly into the truck as the dead ran into it, scratching and crawling. Sasuke fumbled with the keys as Naruto yelled at him to hurry.

Finally the truck started and Sasuke hauled ass to get out of the crowd. Zombies crumbled under the front of the dodge and those not hurt, followed after at a slow pace.

Once out on the main road, the group relaxed slightly. The one hunter, who started yelling in the building, began crying and apologizing to the group. Sasuke told him to shut up, Naruto calmed him down.

Then they sat in silence the entire ride home.

* * *

><p><em>Somebody,<em>

_I was thinking about Hinata again today. I kept thinking about when she was bitten and how I was powerless to save her. I kept thinking about how I failed her. _

_Now I'm wondering if it's going to happen again. I finally found a place to belong and people to call my family. I just keep thinking about what if's though. What if we didn't make it out of the building with those damn things chasing us? What if Sasuke had died? Ino was right, we have gotten really close. I don't know what I'd do without him now. It would be like losing her all over again, but somehow it feels worse._

_I just wish we could all stop fighting. I want those creatures to die and then to live without worry. I guess I'll just have to deal with what I've got. It's time to meet Sasuke for dinner anyway._

_-N_

* * *

><p>Kiba Inuzuka was sitting in the dining hall with his dog, Akamaru, at his feet. After arriving back at the compound, he had wondered off to be alone. Near death experiences scare the living shit out of you for a while, but now he was fine. He was currently chatting with Kakashi Hatake and his boyfriend, Iruka Umino.<p>

Unlike Kiba, with his messy brown locks and red tattoo's on his face, Kakashi chose to cover most of his appearance. Before they had decided to join the compound, Kakashi had been badly hurt in an accident, leaving his face scarred. He only chose to remove the cloth covering a good part of his face when necessary, or when alone with Iruka.

Iruka was slightly shorter than Kakashi with tan skin and chocolate brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, with a bang in the front. He also bore scars on his face, but it was a simple gash running across his nose.

"Are you alright, Kiba? You've been extremely quiet lately," Iruka said, allowing his nurturing attitude to come out. He was like the mother hen of the compound.

Kiba nodded in affirmative and grinned, flaring a canine smile at the other two men. "Yeah, I'm good. It was just that whole attack thing, but I'm over it."

Kakashi nodded and began questioning the other about the events, while Iruka slapped him and made it clear that it was not acceptable to hound him. Laugher erupted from the table as Naruto slid up next to Kiba, shit eating grin in place.

"Why is it that everyone here is beating each other up?" Naruto questioned, motioning to a table back were Sakura was fighting with Sasuke. Apparently the raven-haired man was confused on the appropriate things to say to a woman, and 'you're getting fat' was not one of them. The pink haired woman took the defensive and slapped Sasuke before storming out of the dining hall.

Kiba howled in laugher, "Good one, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared and flipped him the bird before storming out the other door to the outside.

"That boy is never going to learn," Iruka commented, shaking his head in mirth.

Kakashi nodded, but his eyes traveled to Naruto. "At least you're starting to help him," Kakashi's voice was low and the rest of the table quieted down. The other occupants seemed to agree with this statement, except for Naruto who looked confused.

Kakashi elaborated, "Sasuke was always… different. Before you came along, he locked himself in his room preparing things for the compound. The people hardly ever saw him and I did his bidding."

Iruka placed a tan hand over his boyfriends pale one on the table.

"But why? He seems to be involved now," Naruto questioned, the confusion still present on his face.

Kiba stepped in this time, "I've known Sasuke a long time, back before the infection spread. We were in grad school together." Naruto seemed surprised by this detail. "One day Sasuke showed up claiming he needed my help. At first I thought he was crazy, but I went along with his little idea of a protective compound. A month later everything went to hell."

Naruto frowned, from the sound of things Sasuke knew the infection was going to break out. Was he involved? Did he start this whole mess and now feels guilty?

Kakashi recognized the inner turmoil appearing in front of him and silenced it, "It's not like that boy. Sasuke's got a past just like everyone else here, but he isn't to blame."

Naruto nodded, feeling silly that he was suddenly jumping to conclusions about the one person he felt connected too. He promised himself to ask Sasuke about it sometime when they were alone, at least to get his side of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry this chapter is coming out a little late. I was dead tired last night after classes and work, and decided sleep was more important. Also, sorry if you were noticed about the update twice. I submitted the wrong chapter like an idiot.

Thank you to the small number of reviewers I have. I really appreciate that you took the time to drop a line. Hope everyone else is enjoying this.

Beta and Deadication: JorJor857 (I love you!)

* * *

><p>Sasuke had decided to keep the recovery team in until the end of the week. One near death scare per week was all that was required. In the meantime he set up teams to work inside of the compound on repairs and improvements.<p>

Ino and Shikamaru were instructed to expand the garden outside. They had found some new seeds awhile back, but never got around to using them. Now seemed to be an excellent time with the growing population of mouths to feed. Ino was almost two months pregnant.

Kiba was set up with communication repair and generator maintenance. He had been meaning to work on the intercom system throughout the warehouse, but never had time before. Plus he figured the generator was in needs of some tender, loving care.

All other personnel were busy going some kind of job when Sasuke approached Naruto in the hall of the living quarter. The blonde was just standing with his body leaning against the wall, staring at something in his hand.

"Hey, I need a hand repairing some of the fences and gates around the compound. You in?" Sasuke questioned, but frowned when he caught a glimpse of a girl. It was a photograph.

"Yeah, sure," Naruto replied, but his voice was low and he never lifted his glaze. Naruto didn't seem afraid to hide the photo so Sasuke leaned in next to him on the wall, looking over his shoulder at the women. The photo was of both of Naruto and her, smiling on a sunny day.

"Girlfriend?" Sasuke questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. He was confused as to why he was talking and not just walking away. He didn't like getting into stuff.

"Wife," Naruto replied. "She died awhile back."

"Infection?" Sasuke questioned, noticing how Naruto tensed. Then Naruto gently placed the photo into his breast pocket of his button down, nodding his head.

"Yeah, about a year in."

Sasuke nodded and pushed off the wall he was leaning on. "I know the feeling, my brother died."

Now realizing the he was actually being civil and releasing private information of himself, Sasuke quickly regained his composure. "But yeah, those fences aren't going to fix themselves."

Naruto smiled a true smile. Sasuke seemed to tint a little red across his cheeks and turned to storm down the hall. Naruto laughed and followed after.

After the loneliness of two years, Naruto finally felt the familiar beating of his heart.

* * *

><p><em>Somebody,<em>

_I don't know what to do. I feel so guilty that I am running around this compound joyful, when my wife is dead. Is it true? Do you really move on? I just can't remember things about her like I use too. I can't remember the exact color of her eyes, or the perfume she use to wear. I miss her, but not like I use too. I'm so confused. _

_It's Sasuke. I've known for a while now. I don't know what leads me to him, but I find myself attracted to him. He is so different than anything I've experienced. He's cold and a complete smartass, but at times he can be so caring and gentle. Not to mention he is a man. I don't know what I'm feeling, maybe lust? But why would I lust for him and not one of the other women. Sakura's single, but I don't see her like I see him._

_He's all I see. I sound like a love sick puppy._

_-N_

* * *

><p>"Fucker, watch where you're hammering!" Naruto screeched and let go of the board he was currently holding up for the Uchiha to nail into place. Both men were outside of the warehouse for a second day fixing up some of the broken structures and boarding up fences.<p>

"I wasn't even close to your hand," Sasuke glared.

Naruto had to admit, that look could be sexy. However, Sasuke was definitely better at shooting then he was at hammering. Naruto stole the equipment from the paler man and began hammering up the board himself. "I beg to differ. You almost took my whole hand off."

Sasuke snorted, and crossed his arms. Since Naruto had taken the liberty of doing the job himself, Sasuke opted to watch the blonde work. And oh what a site! Naruto's bare back flexed each muscle as he hammered the nail into place. Blonde hairs barely touched the nape of his neck, and his body was glistening in light moisture.

Sasuke almost slapped himself to stop the goggling that was occurring. Technically, Naruto was a married man anyway.

"You going to help me, or just stand there asshole," Naruto grunted, lifting another board into place.

Sasuke shook the dirty images from his mind and approached the blonde, helping him to hold the board into place. "I was helping until you decided I wasn't good enough, hypocrite."

"Big words? Good boy."

"Fuck you," Sasuke growled.

"Are you offering this time? Because you say it all the time and I'm getting mixed signals," Naruto grinned, finishing the last nail.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and punched Naruto in the arm, hard. The blonde howled in pain as the other stalked back off to the warehouse.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Sasuke had piled Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Kiba into his truck for a scouting mission, saying they would be back later. Naruto tried to get in on it, but Sasuke did not budge. Apparently Ino had something she desperately needed to speak with him about alone.<p>

He trudged his way over to her shared living space with Shikamaru and knocked on the door. A few minutes passed and she opened to revile herself in a blue cotton dress. She was starting to show through the thin material, and Naruto immediately lost the previous disappointment of being left from the team.

"Now don't you look beautiful," he commented, giving her an honest smile.

"Why thank you," she replied, opening the door to allow him entrance. Once inside, she closed the door and ushered him into one of the chairs in the room. The room was simple and small, with mix matched furniture, but kept very organized.

She took a seat in the chair next him, offering him some of the tea she had made and set out. Naruto agreed and took the cup she offered with a smile. "So what did you want to see me for?"

"Well, I know this is a little forward, but some of us have been noticing," she began, pausing to set her cup down. She sat back and placed hands on her small stomach. "Is there anything going on between Sasuke and you?"

Naruto chocked on the drink he was slipping, setting it down next to Ino's cup as he cleared his air way. "What?"

Ino looked sheepish as she continued, "Well, Sakura and I have been noticing some interaction between you two and I just wanted to talk to you about it. I mean there's nothing wrong with that, or maybe there's not and I –"

Naruto cut her off from the babbling. "Ino, I don't know." He raised a tan hand to run through blonde locks, sighing lightly. "I'm actually glad you said something. I've needed someone to talk too."

Ino brightened up, scooting to the edge of her chair. "So there is, isn't there?"

"Yes and no. I don't know. I've been feeling things lately," Naruto said, glancing to look at Ino. He noticed that he had her full attention and she smiled at him gentle to continue. "I was married before the infection. Her name was Hinata and we had a child together."

Ino frowned, reaching out to place a gentle hand on the blonde's knee. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Naruto nodded and took the picture out, handing it over to her. She took it carefully and smiled sadly at the photo, murmuring that the woman was very beautiful.

Naruto thanked her and took it back, replacing it. "She died about two years ago with the baby. She was… bitten. She turned and I killed her, but we both know it wasn't her anymore. That's why this is so hard. I've never had feeling like the ones I get with Sasuke. I feel like I'm cheating on her."

"Oh Naurto, you can't cheat on someone who isn't alive. Don't you think she would want you to be happy?" Ino asked, being careful around the touchy subject.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, she would. I know she would, but I've never thought of a man like that before."

Ino giggled, covering her mouth with a delicate hand to quiet it. "Maybe your bisexual. Why don't you ask Sasuke out? Then you can see what you actually feel and what not."

Naruto seemed to consider this information, lost in thought for moments. Finally, he shrugged. "Why not? But how, we are kind of stuck here and what if he says no?"

Rejection was not something Naruto was looking for. Not to mention it would be extremely awkward around the compound afterward.

Ino seemed to be less worried about those details and jumped up excitedly. "Sakura and I can help you set something up! It will be so much fun!" She grabbed onto Naruto's hand and pulled him up into a hug. "Don't worry about anything Naruto. Just ask!"

From there some plans were made and Ino stated she would talk to Sakura as soon as possible. Naruto thanked her again. He left nervously to await the scout team arrival. As Ino had said, he might as well just ask.

* * *

><p>Naruto waited outside by the playground for the team to return, but nothing happened as time went by. Soon the sun was setting and there was no contact with anyone. Naruto decided to head up to the communications room to see if he could get Sasuke on the radio.<p>

Naruto entered the small room filled with cameras and electrical equipment to find Iruka sitting in Kiba's chair. He looked tired and worried as he raised the hand held radio closer to his lips.

"Sasuke, come in." The crackling sound on the radio was the only answer to his calls.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, now feeling the raising panic in his gut. Iruka was surprised to see him standing there, but shook his head sadly.

"I haven't been able to contact anyone. The lines been dead," Iruka explained. Iruka let his head fall into his hands. He sat in despair for a few moments as Naruto approached and placed gentle hands on his shoulders.

"They'll be alright. Why don't we grab something to eat? They probably have bad reception," Naruto consoled. He was trying to hide his own pain as he led Iruka down the hall. Together they entered the dining hall and grabbed delicious, hot meals from Chouji.

Everyone seemed to notice that something was wrong. People ate in silence in the hopes of hearing the familiar truck pull into the warehouse yard. At first, no one noticed the sounds outside. At first, no one moved. Naruto was the first one up and out the door before the other's followed on his heels.

There, standing in the warehouse yard, was the team. Sasuke was yanking things angrily from the back of the truck, while Kiba ushered everyone out. That was when the new comer was noticed as Kiba helped the man to the door.

"New comer guys, this is Gaara," he stated as Sakura run up with the medical team. Tsunade, the big chested blond, followed her and barked orders to get Gaara checked over. She was the head of the medical unit and respected by many, so none saw a problem with moving to allow her through.

As everyone crowded around the new man, Naruto slipped out to talk to Sasuke. Kiba caught him at the door, inquiring where he was heading off too. Naruto explained that he needed to discuss some important information with the Uchiha.

"Listen man, I'm not going to stop you or anything, but he's not in the best mood. We got attacked again today. Got out by the skin of our necks." Kiba solemnly patted the blonde on the shoulder as he entered the warehouse with the rest of the group. Naruto stood just outside, watching the raven toss equipment around carelessly. Finally he broke, kicking one of the bags with all of his force.

His head was lowered, raven locks blocking the sight of equally dark eyes, and fists were clenched as Naruto approached.

"Hard day?" Naruto attempted light conversation, picking up a few of the items that Sasuke had thrown.

"Shut up," he whispered, still not moving from his spot.

Taking the hint was easy and Naruto sealed his lips shut. He stood awkwardly around as Sasuke continued to play statue, but eventually gave in. He approached the other from behind, wrapping lanky, tan arms around the pale man's build. Sasuke tensed and Naruto prepared himself for impact.

The expected punch never hit home as Sasuke relaxed muscle by muscle into the embrace. Naruto smiled, resting his chin on Sasuke's left shoulder. They stood like that for a good five minutes before Sasuke twisted his way out and Naruto reluctantly released. The blonde watched as Sasuke paced to the door and disappeared inside without another word.

Naruto was left alone to clean up the equipment mess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I know, I know. I am another day late in the posting. So I have decided to switched the update schedule for this story. I made this chapter a little longer than the others and I only have a few pages of already saved work. Because of this, I will be updating every other Tuesday. If I have extra chapters, I may update sooner. Sorry!

Also, thanks again to the reviewers. I really appreciate the time you took to review. If you haven't, please do! I really like to hear your opinions. :)

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The next chapter may be a flash back type thing. I may give a flash back every other chapter now so some past information can be presented. We will see.

* * *

><p>After everything was carried into the warehouse and stored away, Naruto made his way back to the dining hall. He never finished his dinner and was praying that something was left. His stomach rumbled in response.<p>

Naruto noticed that one of the tables toward the back was crowded, which was considerably unusual for the time. He paid no mind for the moment and wondered into the small kitchen area. Chouji was standing at the makeshift counter, storing some of the left overs for later use.

"Please tell me there's something left," Naruto begged as he approached the opposite side of the counter. Again, his stomach rumbled at the mere thought of food.

Chouji chuckled heartedly, turning around to grab a plate sitting behind him. One plate was on top of another to try to seal in warmth, and Chouji removed the top to present Naruto with a meal. "I saw you outside. I knew you'd be back," he explained, handing the cooling plate of food to the blonde.

Naruto thanked the chef several times and wandered back out into the dining room. Curiosity caught the better of him as he approached the group of people still sitting around. Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru took place on one side of the table and Kiba, Kakashi, and Iruka opposite. Naruto took up at empty seat at the end, digging into his plate.

The new individual to the crowd sat directly across from Naruto, watching the blonde with mild interest. Gaara sat back in his chair with a blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. Bright red hair adored his head and sea foam green eyes held little emotion. Upon his forehead was a tattoo for love, red carved into pale skin.

"Oh, Naruto. I spoke with Ino. This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed in excitement, earning a jab to the rib from Ino on her side and a murmur of 'shut up, it's a secret right now'. Sakura's emerald green eyes hit cerulean blue in an apology that was not necessary and Naruto smiled.

The rest of the group was now staring in attentiveness. Ino changed the subject before any questions could occur, "Oh and this is Gaara. Gaara, this is Naruto."

Naruto's smile never faltered as he turned eyes to the other man. He made eye contact and nodded in greeting. Gaara repeated a similar gesture.

"It's good to have you here, Gaara." Naruto's voice was honest.

Gaara's reply was sincere, "It's good to be here."

Naruto decided he instantly liked the man before him.

"You guys can stop starring all mystically like at each other now, it's starting to creep me out," Kiba said, taking a sip from his glass filled with amber liquid. It could have been beer. There were a few cases lying around somewhere.

Naruto picked up a piece of carrot from his plate and flicked it at Kiba. He missed, but Akamaru ran happily after his new treat. After all the commotion, the small group of friends calmed down and discussed daily activities like zombies never existed.

It was minutes after eleven when Iruka and Kakashi decided to head off to their room, Ino and Shikamaru following. Eventually the rest of the group decided to hit the sack and wandered off to their rooms, all except Naruto. Sakura had taken the opportunity to show Gaara to his sleeping space.

It was late, but Naruto remembered seeing light coming from under Sasuke's door even later. Since it was almost time to cut the lights to save the generators, Naruto left the dining hall in darkness and went toward the living quarters. Just as he thought, dim light was shining from under the door to Sasuke's room.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Naruto raised up the courage to knock. No answer was heard, but a shuffling noise came from within. After a few moments, Naruto knocked again.

"Go away," a voice muttered from within, but the door was not opened.

Naruto, being a very patient person, insisted on reasoning with the other. "I need to talk to you, open up."

"I said get the fuck away from my door, moron," Sasuke was shouting, his voice level had risen from before.

Naruto was a patient person, but Sasuke was just an asshole. He decided to take the alternative and pound on the door, silently apologizing to the people around. "Open the fucking door, asshole. Or so help me, I will break the fucking thing down."

The door almost flew off the hinges when Sasuke appeared in the doorway; hair messed and dressed in loose, black sleeping pants and a white tank. His facial expression appeared to be one of anger, but his eyes were a little too soft to finish the look. "What," he snapped.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" Naruto held up two glasses and two beers that he had snagged from an ice chest outside Kiba's door. They were no longer cold, but things happen during the end of the world.

Sasuke glared, nice and hard, but Naruto didn't budge an inch. Obviously the blonde was not planning on disappearing, so Sasuke relaxed at the door to let him in. Truth be told, he was a little nervous at seeing the blonde because of his actions earlier.

Naruto practically bounded into the room, immediately as the lights were cut for the night. Sasuke's room was saved from the darkness by a small oil lamp sitting on his desk, giving off a dim light. The blonde did not seem to mind as he made room on the oak wood writing table and poured bubbly, amber liquid into the glasses.

Sasuke had closed the door and decided to take a seat on the end of his queen bed, leaving the desk chair open for Naruto. He attempted to smooth and style his hair behind the blonde's back, but appeared to be positively bored when he turned around.

"What exactly do you want?" Sasuke questioned, taking the offered glass with a weary look. He sipped the warm amber liquid, frowning at the concept of never having a cold beer around. Naruto seemed to have a similar idea in mind and set his glass down, taking a seat in the empty desk chair.

"I can't just come by and talk? I haven't seen you all day and after what happened earlier, I just thought I'd check in," Naruto explained. He was beating around the bush now. Maybe he couldn't do this, maybe he wasn't ready.

Sasuke stood abruptly, "Thanks, but I'm not some emotional girl. I can handle things myself. What happened in the yard was obviously unnecessary so let's forget it happened." Sasuke defensively crossed his arms over his chest, his pride showing through at Naruto's attempts to comfort.

"Listen, I didn't mean it like that," Naruto sighed, placing his elbows on denim clad knees and hid his face in large hands. He stayed like that for a few moments and Sasuke wondered if he should say something. Before he got the chance, sapphire met black. "This is going to sound stupid and crazy, but I feel like that right now. It hasn't been that long, but I've got these feelings in the back of my head telling me too. So I'm just going to do it and you may not like it, but I've got to get this out."

"You're not going to rape me, are you?"

Naruto laughed, shaking his head. "No! Now I will admit you would be a perfect candidate, but I was thinking more on the lines of a date."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. This had to be some kind of unusually sick joke that Kiba was playing on him. A day ago he mentions his attraction (on accident) for the blonde hair, blue eyed god and then said man shows up at his door waiting a date. Too good to be true.

"Ah, glad we got a good laugh," Sasuke muttered angrily and started to look around the room. He checked behind the curtains, inside the closet, and even glanced outside in the hall. "Seriously, where's Kiba at?"

Naruto just sat watching him like a crazy man. "Kiba? Um, asleep I guess."

"He put you up to this and didn't even come to watch?" Sasuke asked, turning around after he closed the door. Naruto was just staring at him and he felt a warmth grace his cheeks.

"Kiba had nothing to do with this, why would he?"

Being a man of unusually high pride and confidence, Sasuke refused to believe that the stupid mutt was not involved in Naruto's advances. In an exciting display of anger, Sasuke threw open his bedroom door and left. Naruto stayed behind, still relaxing in the desk chair with a very confused look.

Pounding and yelling could be heard down hall. Naruto noticed a few figures hurry by the doorway with flash lights glowing and fire arms ready for an attack.

Naruto once more covered his eyes with his hands and shook his head. Sasuke could likely be the death of him.

* * *

><p>It all happened and ended a little too fast. One moment Sasuke was yelling and pounding a door into the ground, and the next he was laying on aforementioned ground. Naruto had appeared seconds later to find Kiba panting against the door frame in fright. Sakura was kneeling by the unconscious man, checking his vitals.<p>

"Jesus fuck! What if I had a gun, huh? This is a damn time of a zombie invasion and he goes around fucking creeping at night," Kiba exclaimed, startled.

He had been sleeping and woken to a sudden noise, and when his door was opened he was attacked by an unknown creature. Sasuke was that unknown creature. Kiba had reacted on instinct and punched the other as hard as he could, landing a decent fist to the side of his face.

Sakura concluded that Sasuke was out cold and would wake up completely healthy, but his head would be throbbing in unimaginable pain.

Kakashi and Iruka, who were standing off to the side, decided to head back to their room for the night. With their service no longer being required, the others bid goodnight. Naruto volunteered to carry Sasuke back to his room.

"I'll stay with him tonight. I'm sure he'll wake up confused," Sakura explained, allowing Naruto the area to pick up the one hundred and ninety pound man.

Naruto grunted as he shifted the weight in his arms, being careful to watch Sasuke's already bruised head. "You don't have too, Sakura. I'll stay with him. We were in the middle of talking and I'm sure it's a conversion we will need to continue," Naruto explained.

"Yeah well make sure this conversion does not involve me or pounding on my door in the middle of the fucking night," Kiba spoke, reentering his room and roughly closing his door.

Sakura lead Naruto down the hall with her flashlight. "If you're sure about staying with him, that's fine. I'll run to my room and grab some pain medication for when he wakes. Once he is awake though, watch for an unusual signs like passing out."

"Yes ma'am."

Naruto and Sasuke split ways from Sakura once the dim light from Sasuke's room could be seen in the dark hallway. Leaving the door open, the blonde gently placed the other man on the right side of the bed. A bruise was just beginning to form on the upper part of his right cheek. If the dark purpling color was an indication, serious pain was awaiting when conscious.

Sakura entered moments later with a glass of water and a few strong pain relievers. She set them gently on the make shift nightstand of old books, and turned to regard Naruto.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? Do either of you have watch tonight?"

"Yeah, it's just Sasuke and no, luckily. We both have tomorrow night."

Sakura nodded and gave a sleepy smile. "Well then, see you," she said, pausing to glance at Sasuke, "and hopefully him, in the morning."

They bid goodnight and Sakura let herself out, closing the door gently behind her. Naruto was left alone, except for the gentle breathing of another. He sighed for the fourth time that night and pulled the worn, navy bedcover over Sasuke.

Naruto suspected the other would be out for some time and opted to get some rest himself. He cut the oil lamp still burning on the desk, and fumbled around in the dark. Since Sasuke was the one to cause the entire ordinal, Naruto was not going to sleep on the floor. He crawled on top of the bedcover and lay facing the ceiling, arms curled behind his head in a relaxing position.

It was some time after two in the morning when Naruto fell asleep, the deep breathing of his companion being his only lullaby.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke several hours later in the same position he had drifted to sleep in. His neck was throbbing and his shoulders ached in protest to movement. The lights were back on in the warehouse, meaning the time was after seven.<p>

Deciding it was time to stretch; Naruto turned over onto his stomach and curled into the pillow under his head. Having yet to open his eyes, the blonde yawned and stretched his lean body length wise. Something seemed off, his pillow did not smell of his scent anymore.

Naruto cracked an eye open and immediately noticed another facing him. He would have screamed at the site of the mangled creature, but the memories of the night before hit him hard. It was just Sasuke.

Sasuke was turned on his side, head resting on a pillow, and still asleep. He was breathing gently from his mouth giving a relaxed look to his entire face. Naruto smiled, he never thought Sasuke could look so peaceful before. However, his skin was anything but alright. The bruise from the night before was darker and more pronounced.

A rumble was then noticed by Naruto's stomach to his brain as hunger, and he realized breakfast was starting down stairs. Deciding it was best to run down and grab something for the both of them, Naruto crawled out of the bed reluctantly. He took his hand gun from where he had set it before bed and shoved it into the back waistband of his pants.

Finally he pulled the bedcover back over Sasuke's body and brushed a few strands of inky hair from his face. Then he disappeared out into the hallway.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned to the left, searching for the source of the voice. Shikamaru was the only occupant of the cramped hallway, approaching him at a slow pace. "What's up Shika?" The blonde greeted.

"I heard about what happened last night. How's his face?"

Naruto shrugged. "Lost the beauty for a while, but I suspect a full recovery in a week or so."

"Oh no, what will the princess do," Shikamaru stated sarcastically, causing Naruto chuckle. The pair continued down the hallway together toward the dining hall, nodding in greeting at the people passing.

Once inside the doorway, Kiba approached the two instantly. He seemed sheepish and slightly nervous. "Hey, no hard feelings right? I was a little snappy last night."

"None with me. Sasuke might be a different story when he sees that nice hit you got in," Naruto grinned.

Kiba seemed to agree with this comment and smirked. "Was it? That'll teach the bastard to go around in the middle of the night attacking people." Kiba motioned over to the table, inviting the others to join him.

Shikamaru volunteered to fetch breakfast for the three of them, but Kiba announced he already had a meal and Naruto said he would take one for Sasuke. Nodding, the brunette left. Naruto and Kiba took seats at the table.

"So, what was that about anyway?" Kiba questioned now that they were alone, shoveling a nice size bite of oatmeal into his mouth, the last bite. He was careful to not spill any on his clean red t-shirt.

Naruto lifted an eye brow at the other, letting his left elbow rest on the table top with his chin resting on the palm up hand. "What was what?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and placed the bowl down on the ground where Akamaru was waiting to lick up the leftovers. The dog seemed pleased with his small treat. "Sasuke. I know he didn't attack me for nothing."

The blonde panicked inside for an answer to the question. Was he ready to let someone like Kiba know his predicament? After all, both Sakura and Ino knew of his attraction to Sasuke and seemed to pay no mind. Besides, Sasuke had insisted that Kiba was in the room that night, so maybe the mutt knew something he did not.

"He ran out of the room before I could stop him. He insisted that you were hiding somewhere and playing a joke on him," Naruto explained. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the familiar tug of sleep and ignored it. Times like these called for attention.

Kiba seemed confused, "why would I be playing a joke on him in the middle of the night?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know. We were having a serious conversation about us and suddenly he ran. He asked about you a few times like you might have been involved," Naruto clarified, but Kiba still seemed to be confused. Admittedly, Naruto was trying to beat around the bush with the entire conversation. Seeing as Kiba's face was as lost as Naruto felt, he continued, "I ask Sasuke out on a date and he thought you were playing a joke on him."

Kiba's face immediately lit up in acknowledgement, his mouth forming a familiar 'oh' shape. "Well that's cool. It explains why he would come after me then. He likes you," Kiba nodded, making a face of approval. Akamaru was done with the dish below and Kiba snatched it back off the ground.

"Likes me?" Naruto asked.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah man. Haven't you noticed the difference with you around? He's a changed man," Kiba paused, standing up from his chair as Shikamaru exited the kitchen area off the side. "Besides, he mentioned something out of the blue. Good luck with that one though, your going to need it." Kiba saluted the blonde as he walked off toward the exit, rushing Akamaru along with him.

Shikamaru reached the table and Naruto turned his attention back to the man in front of him. "Here's your food. I'm going to go over with Ino. You're welcome to come sit with us," He offered, sliding the two bowls of mushy oatmeal and spoons Naruto's way. He kept one for himself.

Naruto declined and explained he needed to get back to Sasuke. The other still hadn't woken up and he was supposed to be watching for unusual signs. The two bid farewell and Naruto headed off to the living quarters. Moments later he was entering the other's unlocked door that he had left that morning.

Sasuke was no longer sleeping like he expected, but sitting up in the bed with one leg curled and the other hanging of the bed. There was a small hand mirror in his left hand and his right was probing the injured area of his right cheek. He winced every now and then.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked, kicking off his shoes by the door. He carried the bowls of food to the bed with him and placed them on the nightstand, and then he took a seat in front of Sasuke's curled leg.

"About how I look," Sasuke supplied, voice sounding dry and raw from the knock out sleep he had taken. He lowered the mirror and tossed it onto the other side of the bed. He tried not to make eye contact with the blonde has he was handed two blue pills and a glass of water. He didn't question the drug as he gulped them down with the water; the side of his face was throbbing.

Sasuke slouched back against the head board of his bed once the glass was handed back and the room fell into a gentle silence. Neither man seemed to know where to begin, but the events and words from the night before were a familiar haunting memory. Naruto played with his ring finger, no longer noticing the missing piece of metal from so long ago.

"You like me," Naruto blurted out, almost regretting the words as they left his mouth. Kiba tells him one thing and suddenly everyone needs to know, even the bearer of said words.

Sasuke seemed surprised at first, but said nothing to confirm. He merely sat in his relaxed position, but the tension in his shoulders was noticeable.

"I think I like you," Naruto continued, finally turning his gaze toward the paler man. Sasuke was staring at his foot like it was the most interesting thing in the world, and Naruto wondered if he was listening for a fraction of a second until dark met light.

"Yes," Sasuke said, confident in his words that made absolutely no sense to the blonde. Yes, he liked Naruto? Yes, he knew Naruto returned the feelings?

Sasuke sensed the confusion and sighed, "Yes I will go on a date with you."

Naruto opened his mouth and then closed it. Inch by inch, a smile spread into his face. "I knew you couldn't resist me," he teased.

Sasuke kicked him in the leg.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a flash back of the first of the survivor camp Sasuke is running. I figured that a little background might help out and because of this _EVERY OTHER CHAPTER WILL BE A FLASHBACK/MEETING_ until I say otherwise.

If anyone is extremely opposed to this, please let me know. I'll examine your argument.

Anyway, I am so sorry! I must have messed up the update schedule and now realize that I am almost a week late on this chapter! Sorry, Sorry, Sorry; please forgive me. Here is the chapter though, but I am no longer ahead of the schedule. Life has been happening lately. I will try to be on time next week.

* * *

><p><em>In the summer of 2005, the infection spread from a small city outside of Salt Lake City, Utah. The original location of the infection was never released, but no one seemed to pay mind as the small flu like cold spread the globe. At first, it was seen as a deadly infection that needed a vaccine immediately, and the next people were dropping dead. <em>

_By the spring of 2006, almost the entire population was deceased. This fact did not keep them from still walking the earth as lifeless beings or zombies as they were labeled. There was a small chance for survivors, but a few managed to chance fate. _

_Sasuke Uchiha was prepared and ready for the attack in the ending months of spring 2005._

* * *

><p><em>In the beginning months the police were able to handle the masses of zombies waking the earth. Media was silence easily by the government, and many people were involved in the hushed killing and destruction of the no longer human creatures. Soon, the epidemic became too great and the world fell into disorder. All forms of protection to the communities were gone and the people were forced to fend for themselves.<em>

_Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were college students at the Arizona State University. They were roommates, but considered by society to be too different to be friends. Sakura was in her third year of nursing, and Ino was beginning her second year in agribusiness with a minor in agriculture sciences. _

_Aside from being roommates, the two rarely crossed paths unless necessary. Sakura was involved in numerous clubs and awareness programs, where Ino was part of the unnoticeable student body. It was bad for their image to be seen together, which is why it was so ironic that they needed each other to survive. _

_In the beginning of the outbreak, no student seemed to notice when classmates went missing. There were several reports of attacks on campus, but each one was tossed out as a psycho hunting down students late at night. The reports did not stop the late night adventures. _

_Sakura was heading home one night late from a meeting with the student government. She always crossed the parking lot in the back of her building, usually seeing a few frat boys drinking outside. Unfortunately, as she entered the open parking lot there was no sign of anyone. She frowned, so much for getting a late night flirting session. _

_As she approached the front door to her dorm building, she pulled her keys from her pocket and started up the stairs. The door opened and she asked the person to hold it, but the door was slammed shut. Ino was standing with her back against it. _

"_What are you –"Sakura was cut short as another figure ran into the locked door, pounding and scratching the surface. Sakura gasped, the creature was mangled and missing part of its face, blood coating the glass window. "Oh my god!"_

"_We need to get out of here. They're everywhere," Ino was panting from her near death experience. The creature was still slamming its weak body into the automatically locked door behind her. _

"_What's going on? What is that?" Sakura screeched, still in shock. Ino shook her head. _

"_I don't know. There's a few of them. They just tried to attack me," she explained, looking up and down the street for signs of more. "Where's your car? We need to get out of here, now."_

_Sakura nodded and dropped her books. There was no need for them now. Ino and Sakura ran across the parking lot to her normal spot, each taking a respective side of the car. Once inside and the engine started, something slammed into the front hood. From the looks of it, one of the creatures did not like being stuck in the building and jumped from the third story window. The fall which should have injured did not keep the creature from continuing its' search for flesh._

_The women shrieked in unison and Sakura slammed her petit foot into the gas pedal. The car lurched forward over the cement block lining the parking space and efficiently lost the zombie behind the front wheel. With a racing heart thumping in her chest, the driver maneuvered the car out onto College Ave, the main street on campus. Ino was still breathing heavily beside her. _

"_What's going on? What if those things come after us? Should we find someone to help?" Sakura asked._

"_I don't think they will be chasing us," Ino responded calmly, finally having got her breathing under control. "It's too late and there far too many. We're on our own now."_

_Sakura seemed surprised by this. "What do you mean 'on our own'? I think we should go to the police! There's something seriously wrong going on."_

"_Sakura, haven't you ever watched a zombie movie before? The police will be useless to us and probably will lock us up so they can try to control the situation. These things are dead and trying to kill us. We need to get out of town before it's too late." _

_Sakura reached the end of the college street and made a left turn out onto the main road. Standing off to the side were a few of the creatures, shifting and dragging their bodies around. She slowed down to take a better look, leaning over to Ino's side of the car to gaze. As soon as the zombies noticed the moving object in their vicinity, they began to struggle their way over hungrily. Sakura was a mile down the street before they even got the chance to step off the curb. _

_Sakura said nothing for a while as she drove, and Ino was contemplating getting out of the car before they ended up at the police station. She had seen enough movies about the infected to know what was going to happen when shit hit the fan. She was prepared to stop and pick up a few supplies, and then gun it straight out of town as soon as possible. She had no close friends on this side of Phoenix and her family was back home._

"_Where would we go?"_

_Ino had almost forgotten she was in the car with the other woman while in her thoughts. She perked up, turning her head to stare at Sakura. The woman was driving calmly, determination clearly written all over her face. Emerald green eyes were watching the road, but the glinting from the streets lights detected a little too much moisture. _

"_We could head up to my parents farm in New Mexico. It's pretty far away from people and not many people go around it anyway. We could warn them and set up a safe house."_

_Sakura nodded. "Alright. We're going to have to stop somewhere for gas and supplies first."_

_Ino took her turn nodding, feeling as the other woman had read her mind. She thought about their plan, wondering if it was even worth trying to fight their way out for a split second, before her slapped the thought from her mind. Surviving was always worth it. _

"_Yeah, but I forgot my wallet and everything back at the dorm. Do you have any money? Because unless the clerk was turned and wandered out, we'll need it," Ino explained, becoming restless as she opened the glove compartment. She pushed the insurance information around and finally came across a road map shoved in the back. Luck was on her side and she unfolded it onto her lap. _

"_Yeah, my new credit card just came in this morning. Unfortunately, I won't feel bad about never paying it and the outrageous interest rate that came with it," Sakura said, letting a grin break out onto her face._

_Ino laughed, "Let's rack that bitch up."_

_Sakura and Ino might have been different people in society, but when society crumpled before their eyes, they were all that was left._

* * *

><p><em>The two women ended up stopping at the first hunting and sports store they could find. The shop was small and probably family owned, but the windows were large and clearly presented a live human inside. Ino was the first to approach the entrance, only to run smack into the locked door. She jiggled the handle of the door once more, finding it to be locked, and took to knocking instead. The guy inside mumbled something and shooed them away with a hand gesture. <em>

"_No! Hey, we need to buy a gun! Please!" Sakura pleaded through the glass. The man had his back to them. "Mister, please! We're going to die out here without one!"_

_The man's shoulders tensed at the words, but he did not move from his spot. Ino sighed, shaking her head in defeat and started back to the car, Sakura following shortly after. _

"_There's a gas station across the street. Let's fill up and just get out of here. We can find a gun somewhere else," Ino stated, opening her door in order to get into the vehicle. Sakura was entering her side when a clicking was heard, and both women glanced up to see the store clerk tossing a box out onto the cement of his shop, then locking the door behind him hastily. _

_Sakura went for the box and was surprised to see a few different guns and various ammo inside. She gasped, grabbing the box into her arms and thanking the man through the window. He shooed her away once again, and Sakura returned to the car. _

"_What is it?" Ino asked, watching Sakura toss the box into the back seat for easy access. _

"_Guns and bullets."_

_Ino shook her head in approval and Sakura climbed behind the wheel. The car was started and pulled out of the parking lot, before darting across the empty road to the gas station. Ino grabbed a gun from the box and loaded it with precision, having gathered some of her father's hunting abilities. Once done, she got out of the car and hid the weapon in the small of her back, covering it with her shirt. _

"_Fill the tank and watch for anything coming. Meet me inside as soon as your done or before if anything comes at you, got it?" Ino didn't wait for the other to respond as she started for the stations doors. The popping of a gad lid and the guzzling of fuel was her answer as the door chimed in greeting. _

_The small store was clean and well kept, but empty. Ino searched around carefully for a clerk, but when finding no one she went around gathering different food items and drinks. Soon she had a pile gathering at the front counter and she was heading back for another round. She made a note to grab any medical supplies she came across. _

_The door chimed in the front of the store and Ino froze, hand touching the gun hidden from view. She claimed considerably when Sakura's voice called her name from the front, grabbing the last item, and started back to the counter. _

"_Hey, everything alright?" Ino questioned, fetching a basket to push the items into. _

_Sakura immediately started to help, "Prefect. Nothing in sight, for now anyway."_

_Ino smiled and nodded, picking up two of the baskets to carry herself. "Awesome, let's get out of here. No one is running the store."_

_The women started for the door, each carrying a basket loaded with supplies to the brim. _

"_Stop right there, you thieves!" A man shouted, rising from behind the counter with gun raised. He looked panicked and frightened, but the most noticeable trait about the man was the bloody bite mark on his arm. "Don't even think about walking out that door without paying!"_

_Ino shot a glance at Sakura, but it was clear that the medical student had caught on to the infection spread by now. From the way the man was sweating and panting, he didn't have long before the turn. _

"_I'm sorry sir. We didn't know anyone was in here running the store. I have a card and would be happy to pay," Sakura explained, pulling out her credit card from her pocket. _

_The man seemed to clam, but kept his guard up. "Alright, please come to the counter, but watch it! I was already attacked tonight by some hoodlum." _

_The women nodded and proceeded to the counter. Sakura watched the man ring up the items in the baskets, while Ino took a step back, letting her right hand rest on the hidden gun. She was prepared to fire at any sight of the turn. _

_Sakura paid for the items with a swipe of a plastic card and signed her name on the dotted line, being mindful about the soon to be zombie in front of her. She took the bags containing all of the purchased products and started for the door, but not two steps later the man screamed and fell to the floor. _

"_Let's go, he's turning," Ino ushered the other girl out of the door, following with her gun now raised. The man began crawling from behind the counter, hungry for flesh in his eyes, as the two exited into the lot. One shot rang out as the door closed, but whether or not it hit was unknown, as both women took off for the car. _

_They didn't make it more than a foot before Sakura shrieked. Sometime between the quick pumping of gas and the purchasing of supplies, zombies had managed to catch up. There were quite a few mingling around the neighborhood, dragging their bodies helplessly, until Sakura alerted them with her high pitched voice. _

"_Get back inside!" Ino hollered as the dead headed their way. She followed closely behind Sakura, taking a few shots at the corpuses. _

_The clerk was lying in the middle of the convenience store when the girls reentered, bullet straight through the head. Ino smirked, cocking the gun. Sakura pushed a heavy shelving unit in front of the door. _

"_Now what?" Sakura questioned. _

_Ino shrugged, watching the creatures smack into the glass of the door. "Now, we wait."_

"_For what?"_

"_Good question. I'll let you know when I figure that out."_

* * *

><p><em>Hours passed before dawn hit the horizon. Both girls, tired from the entire day before, sat on the floor facing the door. The creatures had not given up like they would have wanted, but instead had increased their numbers. At least a dozen were standing outside, moaning in hopeless tones. <em>

"_Ino, we need to get out of here. That glass isn't going to hold forever," Sakura mumbled, trying desperately to keep her emerald green eyes from closing. She was fighting a losing battle. _

_Ino merely nodded in return, having no ability left to speak. They both had been awake for almost two days and their bodies were begging for sleep. It was unknown who gave in first, but within seconds, both women were passed out from exhaustion._

* * *

><p><em>Sakura was startled awake by the shattering sound of glass. She jumped to her feet immediately, shouting Ino's name to jolt the weapon holder awake. <em>

"_Don't move," someone hissed, voice low and expensive gun pointed straight at the pink haired girls head. _

_Ino joined Sakura in standing, raising her own weapon at the foreign man. "Who are you?"_

_The man didn't answer, but instead glanced to the side from the corner of his eye. Sakura turned her glaze in the direction, only to be greeted with the sight of another man with gun raised. The new man was smirking in satisfaction of being unnoticed. _

"_Have you been bitten?" The first man asked, showing no form of kindness. His gun was still aimed to kill. _

"_No, we're clean. Have you?" Sakura inquired. _

_The first man gave the women a once over to confirm any bite marks or tell tail signs of blood, but finding now, he lowered his gun. His partner to the side did the same, giving a goofy smile as he approached the girls. _

"_Wouldn't mind if I checked, would you?" The second man, Kiba Inuzuka, asked. He holstered his weapon, insuring that he would not harm either of them. Ino lowered her weapon as an answer and Kiba looked them over thoroughly, checking the most common areas. _

_When the women came back as clean, he nodded to the first man, who was watching intensely the entire time. "Good, let's go. More will follow." With the few simple words said, the first man, Sasuke Uchiha, was out the door. _

"_You heard him ladies. Let's round up and get the fuck out of here," Kiba suggested, grabbing some of the food supplies as he walked toward the door, stepping over the fallen zombies. Once it was clear he was not being followed like he would have wished, he turned and motioned to the girls. _

"_What makes you think we are going with you? We don't even know your names! You could kill us for all we know," Sakura exclaimed, watching Ino from the corner of her eyes to make sure the other woman was sticking with her. She was, thankfully. _

_A shout of 'hurry the fuck up' was heard from outside the gas station, followed by the healthy sound of an engine revving to life. Kiba seemed to be unaffected and shrugged._

"_Your right, we could," the brunette stated, scratching at one of the red tattoo's on his face, "But then again, so could they." He motioned to one of the dead lying on the ground. "There are more of them, than us." _

_With his statements said, he turned and started for the large, 4x4 truck outside that was waiting impatiently. When he reached the passenger door and had it opened wide, he glanced back. "Are you coming or what? Sasuke's not going to wait forever and those things will come back."_

_Ino glanced at Sakura and sighed. "We don't have much of a choice here. They seem good and know what they're doing from the looks of it." _

_Nodding in return, the pink haired girl started for the door. "I'll grab the guns from the car, you grab the supplies. We might as well give this a chance. For all we know, we'll be dead by night anyway."_

_Ino didn't want too, but couldn't agree more. She gathered the bags of food supplies and jumped over the zombie littering the ground by the door. Ironically, their saviors could turn out to be the killers, she thought as she placed the bags in the bed of the truck. Sakura had also brought the box of guns, pocketing one for herself. _

_With one last nodded, the women separated and climbed into their respective sides of the truck. The inside was nice, kept clean and chilly from the air system. _

"_Nice of you to join us," The brunette said, munching through some chips that he had taken from the store. _

"_So who are you? Where are we going? Do you know what's going on?" Sakura asked._

_The man laughed, "Hold on, princess. One question at a time please." _

_Sakura blushed in return, releasing her sudden eagerness. "Sorry."_

_The man shook his head, giving a tooth baring grin as he turned in his seat to face them. "Nah, it's cool. To start off, I'm Kiba and this asshole right here, is Sasuke."_

_The other man, Sasuke, grunted as a response. _

_Kiba rolled his eyes and continued, "We're taking you and anyone else we find back to the safe house with have outside Prescott. Search has been pretty empty until right now, damn infection has spread so fast."_

_Ino raised an eye brow at the brunette. "Safe house? Doesn't that taken time to set up? I mean the infection has only been out of the bag for two days at the most." _

_Sasuke noticeably stiffened at the comment, but Kiba gave the man a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "That's a story for another time, but if it's any consolation, this infection has been spreading for months now. Government's kept it nice and hidden, until now."_

_Both of the women were clearly surprised by this information, but Kiba informed them that no more questions would be answered about that until later. Like he said, it wasn't his story to tell. _

"_My name is Sakura and this is Ino," Sakura spoke up after a short silence, finally remembering her manners. She made eye contact with Sasuke for a brief moment in the rear view mirror, and blushed at the handsome man's features. _

"_Pleasure," Kiba greeted. "Glad to have you on our side instead of theirs."_

_Sakura smiled, turning her gaze outside the window. When did the fight to survive become picking sides, she thought. _


	7. Chapter 7

** WARNING: ** This chapter has not been beta'ed. I have tried my best to catch all errors, but I am not prefect, so please ignore or inform me of others.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. As I mentioned, I am no longer ahead in writing this story and lately have not been into writing much. However, I did force myself to get something out! So Happy Valentine's Day? I would also like to thank everyone that is reviewing this story. It really means a lot to know people like it.

Next chapter will be coming along soon hopefully. I have a lot going on with classes and work, but I am also trying to get Nursing Application in. So please have patience with me.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto had split sometime after breakfast to change, both agreeing to meet back up at lunch time. Sasuke had chosen to stay in his room, while Naruto ventured back to his own. He changed into clean denim jeans and a tight, white t-shirt; grabbing his leather jacket on the way out the door. Winter was chilly in the morning, but he would have to lose it as the temperature increased.<p>

Having nothing better to do except wait for Sasuke, Naruto went out of his way to find Sakura or Ino. The two women had agreed to help him set up some kind of date, and he figured the free time he was experiencing was a great time to get some plans going. He checked their respective rooms, finding them empty, before heading down to the dining hall.

Neither girl was present and Naruto frowned, pausing to ask one of the men chatting if they had seen them. The man informed him that the girls had gone outside with the children to play. After thanking him, Naruto jogged to the nearest exit and headed toward the playground.

He did not have to travel far before he could see the tell tail signs of Sakura's bubblegum pink hair and Ino's bright blonde. Sakura was helping one of the little girls climb the slide stairs, and Ino was waiting to catch her on the other end. A few other children were running around playing behind them.

Naruto grimaced, wishing to himself that there were more than just a few.

"Naruto! Watch me, Watch me!" the little girl screamed, having spotted the blonde from the top of the slide. She was waving frantically to get his attention.

Naruto could not help but smile, nodding as he approached the area. "Go ahead, I'm watching."

The little girl giggled and nodded, sitting down on her bottom like Sakura told her too. She slid down the slide, being caught by Ino at the end.

"Miko, can you go play with the others while we go speak to Naruto real fast?" Ino asked the little girl in her arms, and once receiving a nod, she put her down. Ino watched her for a moment before heading with Sakura to the male.

"What brings you to our part of town?" Sakura questioned, opening her arms to give Naruto a friendly hug. Ino followed right after they had parted, smiling brightly.

Naruto relished in the feeling of contact with another human being, allowing himself to hug both of the women back. Since his arrival a short time ago they had become considerably close. He had always wanted siblings growing up and could possible consider the two before him as family.

"I asked, just like you said Ino," Naruto grinned, nice and wide. "He said yes. Now I just need to set something up for us to do, y'kno, with this being an apocalypse and all."

Sakura gasped, dying a little inside now that her secret crush on the raven haired man meant nothing, but hugged Naruto again. "That's great, Naru! I'm so excited for you."

Ino watched, allowing a small frown to graze the corner of her lips. Sakura had confided only to her about the crush, and from the way Sakura was holding into the hug a little too long, she was feeling the sudden surprise. Since their first meeting Sakura had been trying to get Sasuke to ask her out with many failed attempts, yet he had so willing went with Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, this is good news. Sakura and I will take care of everything, alright? You just make sure that you both meet up. Do you have watch tonight or tomorrow?" Ino asked, stepping forward to place a hand on the small of Sakura's back. This comfort allowed the pink haired girl to release the hug, pulling away with a heartwarming smile.

"Uh, tonight," Naruto responded, giving a wary look. Sakura was acting strangle suddenly, but Ino shook her head in silent plead for Naruto to let it go.

"Prefect, tomorrow at seven ask Sasuke meet you at the dining hall. We'll have everything set up."

Naruto nodded slowly, and Ino smiled, nudging Sakura to return to the children with her. He watched their retreating forms, confused by their behaviors. Although, finding it better to not over think the situation, he decided to head back inside.

As he approached the doors, Naruto glanced at the watch on his wrist, wondering briefly how long the small devise would last his time. It was only a little after ten and lunch would not be ready before one. Deciding that something needed to be down to cure his random amount of energy, Naruto decided to get some work down on the vehicles in the garage and changed his direction.

He entered the open the six car garage easily, noting that his motorcycle was off the side where he had left it, and Sasuke's truck was parked in the middle. There were two other eight passenger vans and an SUV off to the side, but Naruto could not recall a time where they had left their spot.

Being safer than sorry, Naruto made a mental plan to check all the vehicles in the building, starting with the truck. After completing the realignment a few weeks ago, he was positive that the truck needed some regular maintenance, but had not got around to completing it. Now being a prefect time, Naruto prepared himself for a long day of work.

* * *

><p>Time had passed quickly for Naruto, and without realizing it until hungry gnawed at his insides, half the day was gone. It was a little after three according to his faithful watch, meaning he had probably missed Sasuke by a good two hours. Sighing, Naruto tossed the wrench aside and wiped his grease covered hands with an old towel.<p>

He had managed to finish up all the repairs on the truck, including a new oil change. His motorcycle was only in need of a little tender, loving care, but was running decent. The vans had turned out to be barely used and completely up to date with parts, but the SUV was going to be a bitch. The vehicle was in need of some desperate parts and rarely maintained. He was lucky if he could even scavenge what was required.

Covered in grease and a light layer of sweat, Naruto exited from the garage's front door. His stomach growled, reminding the blonde to head for the kitchen before venturing anywhere else. People would have to deal with his appearance because his stomach was not one to negotiate.

The smell of food caught his attention as he entered the dining hall, noticing that only a few people were still scattered around. The best option for food would be in the kitchen, but whether or not Chouji was available went unnoticed as he entered. The chubby man was not in sight, but there were a few sandwiches placed on the counter top. Taking this as a silent sign, Naruto washed his hands and then helped himself to lunch.

Two sandwiches and a warm coke in hand, Naruto ventured off into the living quarters. If Sasuke had missed him at lunch time, then the other man must have traveled back to his room for scouting planning. Naruto found the thought of knowing Sasuke so well to be very amusing.

"He knew this was going to happen. There was no reason for you not to be sent here before it got worse!" Sasuke's low, but angry voice traveled out of a small conference room. The door was cracked only a smidge.

Naruto paused outside, listening as a familiar voice spoke.

"I decided to stay. It wasn't his fault."

"You could have died. There was no guaranteed that you would even make it here. How did you even get away in the first place when even he couldn't?" Sasuke asked quietly, making Naruto lean closer to the door to hear the listen bit.

The other hesitated, "I just did. Let's be thankful for that."

The moving of a chair signaled Naruto to step further down the hallway, appearing as he had just passed by. The door creaked open and a glance backward confirmed that Gaara had exited the room, followed shortly by Sasuke. He stopped, watching the two as Gaara murmured something and turned down the hallway.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto called.

The other kept coal eyes on Gaara for a moment, before traveling to bright blue. A small smirked developed on the right side of his lips. "Idiot, you missed lunch by over two hours. Did you expect me to wait around for you to show up?"

"No, I did not bastard. I was out fixing your 'baby' and the other vehicles, and lost track of time," Naruto answered. Finding the time off to ask about Gaara, Naruto stored the information away for another time. "But I did bring you a sandwich, just in case you can't feed yourself without me."

Sasuke snorted, approaching Naruto to grab one of the sandwiches in his hand, but continued walking down the hallway. He was heading in the direction of his room.

"I ate a little, but I'll take the offer anyway."

Naruto's eyes followed, dipping low to look at the others ass out of instinct. Quickly correcting the mistake, he bounded down the hall after him. Sasuke was already entering his room when he arrived and he entered with silent permission.

Sasuke had taken the desk chair, picking at his food as he looked over the area maps spread out across the table top. They were running low on a few necessities, making another scouting mission required. Sasuke would have to find a good location soon.

"Sakura and Ino want to set up a date for us tomorrow at seven. Y'think you can make it?" Naruto blurted out, needing some kind of communication.

Sasuke merely raised an eye brow, turning in his chair to give Naruto the full affect. The deep purple bruising minus the swelling was distracting, but the blonde understood.

"I didn't tell them. They just knew I was into you," Naruto hurried, smacking himself in the forehead seconds later. "I _mean _that I might have had feelings for you and you seemed to be interested. I mean I guess you were interested because you did say yes to a date with me, but they really wanted to plan it. How do you say no? They just want too—"

Sasuke raised a pale hand, silencing the blonde. "It's fine. Let them have a little fun."

Sasuke was amused and Naruto wanted to punch himself again. He always had a nervous habit of ranting out everything to people. He could have saved such an annoying habit for after the first date.

"I am interested, obviously. I hope you're not that much of an idiot, but I don't know what you're expecting out of this. I don't do relationships, especially now." Sasuke stated, expression turning serious.

"Honestly, I don't know either," Naruto replied.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto grinned. "Guess we'll figure it out as we go?"

Sasuke did not answer, but instead rolled his eyes and turned to look at the maps. Silently, he thought that where they would go was his biggest worry. He had never been close to anyone besides his family, and when they were gone and no one was left, he closed off. Unwillingly a few people had pushed past his well-guarded defenses over the years, but none had managed to cross the line of just friends. Naruto was a completely different exception to the rule.

"Well you seem to be busy pretending to work so damn hard, so I'm going to go clean up before watch tonight," Naruto stated.

Sasuke only nodded in return. It surprised Naruto that the insult was completely ignored. Sasuke must have been in deep thought.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you later."

Naruto turned to walk to the door, but stopped in determination to have something besides friendship. He started toward Sasuke again, faltering in his steps.

His mind was scattered in thought and he glanced to the door once more. He could turn and leave so easily, or he could go after what he wanted. Taking a deep inhale, Naruto approached the raven haired man who had yet to move. He bent down, pressing his lips close to the others ear.

"I said I'm leaving, you could at least acknowledge me," He breathed, nuzzling his face gently against the soft, black hair above Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke, who was lost in the world of thought, was surprised by the sudden action and went ridged. Seconds past before Naruto chuckled lightly, hot breathe fanning over sensitive skin. He let a hand graze Sasuke's shoulders as he left, door closing quietly behind him.

Once alone, Sasuke relaxed. He had not realized that he had got so worked up by Naruto's action. After all he had only been a small, intimate gesture.

His heart constricted in his chest. He had done so much to keep people away from him so that he could forego pain. So that he could not hurt the people he loved most. Yet, Naruto was pushing his way in through the small cracks and Sasuke was sure it would not be long until his protected wall was shattered.

* * *

><p>Several hours later and with a full stomach, Naruto found himself relieving Kiba of his post on the roof. Although the compound was reinforced and kept tight, Sasuke was adamant about having people on watch duty at all hours. Naruto found no complaints, having thought he would be safer than sorry.<p>

Kiba had toed Akamaru awake from his sleeping position and lead the dog downstairs for the night, leaving Naruto with Kakashi on the far side of the roof. The silver haired man was leaning against the railing of the roof, smoke drifting from the lit cigarette between his lips. A rifle was strapped to his back and a pair of night binoculars resting in his hand, but his face portrayed a look of boredom as he gazed over the rolling fields behind their home.

The door to the roof opened and closed behind Naruto, but his stare never faltered.

"Should I be worried that you have a thing for him now because I'm positive that he his unavailable at the moment."

Sasuke was standing to his right, following his stare across the roof top. Naruto could sense the amusement in his voice and chuckled lightly.

"Hardly, I was just thinking."

Sasuke nodded and started for his side of the roof, adjusting the strap to his own sniper. "Be careful idiot. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," he mocked, leaning against his own side of the rail.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the roof, flipping Sasuke the bird in the process. He muttered 'bastard' under his breath, but the slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips told a different story.

With everyone at their positions, the first watch of the night began. The first hour passed quickly as Naruto kept his eyes out for any creatures wondering in the dark, but as nothing was found patience ran thin. Two hours later, Naruto was downright bored.

According to his watch it was a little after nine in the evening, making his night watch only four hours longer. He briefly wondered if the entire night was going to be this slow, but considering most of the watch hours had little action, he assumed that it would.

Sasuke had turned around to lean his back against the railing during Naruto's thinking process, openly staring at the blonde across from him. Truth be told, Sasuke had no intention of making some kind of relationship and Naruto had sucked him into their strange agreement. Naruto just had the personality to pull people toward him, but he also had the looks of a god.

Sasuke smirked. Although he had known he was gay for a long time, he rarely took interest in anyone of any sex. Relationships were a complicated mess and one night stands were just something to pass the time. Sasuke was difficult, leading to many lonely nights. Briefly he wondered that if he allowed Naruto into his protected heart, if all of the lonely nights would disappear. Deciding that his thoughts were rash, he pushed them to that back of his mind and raised his eyes to glance back at the blonde. He was met with a dazzling smile.

Naruto had made his way across the roof when Sasuke had starred off, and having nothing better to do, Naruto wanted to bring him out of his thoughts. He approached the raven haired man just as he looked up, surprised for only seconds before his features were masked.

"What are you doing idiot? You're messing up the watch perimeter," Sasuke muttered, turning his face to the side.

"I checked it far and wide; there is nothing close to us. I just got bored and you were being all spacy over here anyway."

Sasuke crossed his arms at the observation made. "I was not being spacy. I merely took a moment to think about something, but I am clearly aware of our duties. You can leave and return to yours."

Naruto smiled softly, finding it amusing how Sasuke put up some defensive whenever questioned or toyed. He ignored the threatening tone in Sasuke's voice and his advice, pushing his way past Sasuke to lean his forearms on the railing to look out over the darkened land. "Do you think there are other people out there, maybe doing what we are?"

Surprised to find Naruto moving forward instead of backward, Sasuke moved out of the way, staring at the blonde's back. He was just ignored! Sasuke was about to speak as the others question was stated and he snapped his mouth shut. The anger he had once been feeling faded and he approached Naruto's side, leaning into the same position.

"I doubt it, at least maybe not here. There was really no time to prepare for anything when it broke out."

Naruto grimaced. "There was no warning at all. I still remember coming home to get Hinata. She thought I was crazy."

"I'm sorry."

Naruto glanced at the other and shrugged. "Don't be. It's not like this whole thing was your fault. She's been gone awhile and …. Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I'm glad."

"You're….glad?" Sasuke asked, raising his eye brow high.

Naruto chuckled lightly at the misunderstanding, "Not glad that she's gone, glad that she doesn't have to live in this world anymore. I loved my wife when she was mine, but the minute she turned, she was someone else. I'd like to think she's in a better place."

Sasuke nodded and fell into a comfortable silence. He also had lost people that he cared about, but he had never thought of the idea of where they would go or become. He wasn't religious by any means; after all he could barely wrap his mind around humans allowing the infection, let alone some kind of 'god.'

"I lost most of my family back when the infection started," Sasuke muttered, finding it impossible to shut his mouth. It was like Naruto was forcing him to word vomit his thoughts. "My mother was the first. She was always she strong and bright, but the minute the infection got her, pieces of her died too."

"Sasuke…. You don't have too—, "Naruto was interrupted by the raising of a pale hand, silencing him immediately.

"She went quickly and the infection was spreading fast, but my father never moved past her death. He was a biochemical scientist you know. He tried everything to reverse the disease that took his entire life, including his own."

Sasuke fell into silence, but seemed to be thinking on whether or not to continue. Naruto made no move to stop him. He wondered if it was a good time to bring up the conversation with Gaara from earlier; however, decided to wait incase Sasuke brought it up.

Sasuke sighed, "I also had a brother—"

"Are you two even watching the surroundings over there?" Kakashi had turned to look over, shouting quietly to be heard but not draw attention.

Mentally cussing at the timing, Naruto nodded to the silver haired man and signaled that he would return to his location. "Listen I should probably get back over to the side, but let's hold this conversation. I'd like to know about your past and what not."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, sure idiot. Now get back over there before you let a mass of infected into our compound."

"Yeah alright asshole," Naruto mumbled, itching his neck in an old habit. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?" The other inquired, turning his head to look at the blonde on his right side.

He was surprised when Naruto leaned in and pressed slightly chapped lips to his own. His lips were warm and inviting, which almost had Sasuke grabbing his hair to deepen the kiss. However, as quick as it started, it was over and Naruto was grinning his way over to the other side of the roof.

Sasuke smiled lightly.


End file.
